Sonic Meets Sonic: A Sega/Archie Crossover
by Staredcraft
Summary: TWO ROBOTNICKS! That means trouble. Find out how big! Please R&R!
1. The "Incident"

Sonic Meets Sonic  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sonic the Hedgehog. Cartoon or video game.  
  
  
  
2 Years after Sonic Adventures 2 (video game universe DUH!) On board Robotnicks currant and, hopefully, last Death Egg.  
  
  
  
"We've got to get out of here." Sonic yelled to Knuckles, Tails, and Amy. They Death Egg was looked like it was going to blow.  
  
"What about the Chaos and Super Emeralds?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Don't worry, the Master Emerald and make more." Sonic said, that bit of info he learned a year ago.  
  
They all reached an escape pod (more like a shuttle). Sonic stayed outside. Amy noticed.  
  
"Sonic Hedgehog, I know that look in your eyes." Amy said.  
  
"Yep, I'm going to make sure that eggman blows up with this joint." Sonic said.  
  
"NO!" Amy yelled, grabbing him.  
  
'I've got to tell her, I might not be alive to.' Sonic thought. "Amy, when I first met you, you drove me crazy, no insane's more the word. However, after you grew up, I…I…I love you Amy Rose." Sonic said. He kissed Amy.  
  
Amy was a little shocked. Then she felt herself being lifted off the floor and turned a little. 'He wouldn't." She thought. He did. He threw her into the shuttle and slammed the close and eject button. Just then there was an explosion that knocked Sonic back.  
  
  
  
Star Wars Duel Of The Fates Techno Remix Starts.  
  
  
  
Amy walked up to the window. She, Tail, and Knuckles gasped. "SONIC!" She said quietly.  
  
  
  
Back on the Death Egg  
  
  
  
Sonic awoke. He then got up and started to run. As he ran he noticed the explosions stopped. "This is not good, Robotnick must have stopped the self destruct. Guess I'll have to overload the emeralds to do it quickly." Sonic said. Then he stopped and saw Robotnick, who let out a huge evil laugh.  
  
  
  
Back in the shuttle  
  
  
  
"SONIC!" Amy yelled.  
  
  
  
Back in the Death Egg  
  
  
  
"So you've finally come to die hedgehog?" Robotnick asked.  
  
"Probably, but I won't go without you. You're going down Fat Man." Sonic roared.  
  
"FAT! You really think that is what I am made up of. Sorry to disappoint you Hedgehog, but this "Fat" is nothing more than MUSCLE!" Robotnick roared as he ripped the top of his shirt revealing a huge build, like half the build of Dingo from Sonic underground.  
  
'Oh shit.' Sonic thought. Robotnick ran up and punched Sonic, the blue hedgehog went flying. Then he recovered and spin dash attacked Robotnick. "No way man." Sonic said, he saw Robotnick was un phased. Then Robotnick kicked Sonic. Sonic went to the floor, his nose was bleeding. He ran again. This time Robotnick grabbed him by the neck and rammed his head into the metal floor, then into a pipe line, then into his fist, then he kicked him, lastly he threw him. Sonic amazingly recovered and ran again. Robotnick countered and rammed his head to the ground.  
  
"You see hedgehog, your only strength is your speed, nothing more, no muscle just speed." Robotnick laughed.  
  
'Damn, he's right, all I've got is my speed. Wait, that's it. My Speed.' Sonic thought.  
  
Then Robotnick picked him up by the head and was getting ready to punch him. Then Sonic punched him in the face. Robotnick released Sonic and grabbed his own face, it was bleeding. "HOW!" He roared.  
  
"And you think I'm stupid, well I'm not. I just increased the speed of my arm so fast that it made a thousand punches in one blow." Sonic said with a smirk.  
  
"Blast you hedgehog. Well harming me just make this even more interesting." Robotnick said, then he started to punch Sonic. Sonic dodged it and, using his new technique, punched Robotnick in the gut. Robotnick reeled back. Then he kicked Sonic. The two went into a huge Mortal Kombat like fight. However Robotnick still was winning. "You may have simulated strength, but you still have nothing but more than skin and bones." Robotnick roared, then he punched Sonic into an electrical field.  
  
"YARG!" Sonic yelled, then he collapsed to the floor. Robotnick grabbed Sonic and started to crush him. Sonic yelled.  
  
  
  
Back in the shuttle  
  
  
  
Amy seemed to hear Sonic. "Sonic." She said. Then she ran to the controls. She spun the shuttle around and went back to the Death Egg, dodging the lasers shot at them.  
  
"Amy are you crazy!" Tails yelled behind her.  
  
"You're going to get us killed." Knuckles said.  
  
"Well then at least I'll see Sonic in heaven sooner." Amy said as she used the shuttles weapons to shoot the Death Egg.  
  
"Yep, she's crazy." The two said.  
  
  
  
Back on the Death Egg  
  
  
  
The shots from the shuttle shock the Death Egg. Robotnick dropped Sonic and fell backwards. Sonic got up and noticed the button that raises the Emeralds usage to the max. 'That's it. I'll smash that button and overload the Emeralds for sure.' Sonic thought. He started to build up speed. He ran to the button.  
  
Unfortunately Robotnick grabbed his leg and threw him back. "No you don't." Robotnick said, then he ran in front of the button.  
  
'This is it, I'll have to use all my speed.' Sonic thought. He charged up his speed to the fastest it's ever been. Then he shot at Robotnick, his fist in the air. Robotnick is ready.  
  
We see Sonic running, then Robotnick, then Sonic, then Robotnick, faster and faster we see them, then we see them collide. Robotnick hit Sonic. "I've got you hedgehog." Robotnick laughed.  
  
"Think again Robotnick." Sonic laughed.  
  
Robotnick looked behind him and saw Sonics arm went under his and smashed the button. "NO!" Robotnick yelled. Then Sonic kicked him in the head with his new technique, Robotnick was down.  
  
"SONIC!" A voice yelled. Sonic looked and saw Amy, Tails, and Knuckles.  
  
"AMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sonic yelled.  
  
"I won't die with out you." Amy said.  
  
Sonic smirked a little and started to walked forward. Then Robotnick grabbed him. "IF I GO DOWN I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Robotnick yelled.  
  
"NO!" Everyone else yelled. Amy, Tails, and Knuckles run towards them Then there is a huge flash. The Death Egg Blows up. {Music Ends}  
  
  
  
In the Sonic SatAM universe in Knothole  
  
  
  
"Man I am starved." Sonic said.  
  
"Sonic." Sally groans.  
  
"What?!?" Sonic asks.  
  
Just then there was a big boom. Then Sega Sonic fell on SatAM Sonics head. Amy Tails and Knuckles followed. Sally was jaw dropped. "Someone get these people help!"  
  
  
  
In Robotropolis  
  
  
  
"Sir, there is a reading outside." Roboticized Snivley said.  
  
"Is it that hedgehog?" Robotnick asked.  
  
"No sire and if my readings are incorrect, it's you." Snivley said.  
  
"What, on screen." Robotnick said. It showed the Sega Robotnick on the ground, beaten up badly. "Interesting, bring, uh, myself on board."  
  
  
  
Back in Knothole  
  
  
  
"Oh my head." Sega Sonic said. He, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles woke up.  
  
"Hey, nice room." Amy said.  
  
Just then the door opened, in walked Sonic, Sally, and the rest of the freedom fighters (Rotor, Bunny, Antoine, Amy, Geoffrey, Dulcy, Mina, etc.) "Oh, you're awake, good." Sally said.  
  
"Who are you?" Sega Sonic asked.  
  
"I was about to ask you copycat." Sonic said. (SatAM Sonic will be just Sonic).]  
  
"Who are you calling a copycat, I bet I'm faster than you." Sega Sonic said he started to getup, but he felt a pain in his arm and sat back down.  
  
"He Knuckles, when'd you turn back to red?" Tails asked.  
  
"What, I've always been red." Sega Knuckles said.  
  
"Hey, is that a V-10 Engine you have there?" Sega Tails asked Rotor. (Sega Tails is the Rotor of his universe in my story).  
  
"Uh, yeah." Rotor said.  
  
"Such Le Blue." Antoine said as soon as he saw them. "We have two Sonics."  
  
"Looks like you hit the nail on the head Ant." Sonic said.  
  
"Hey Sonic who are these guys. Hey you're me." Amy said.  
  
"Yeah." Sega Amy said.  
  
"Enough talk. WHO ARE YOU!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"Well, it's a long story. I'll start off just a while ago." Sega Sonic starts. {Tells the first half of the story} "And that's how we got here."  
  
"Wait a minute, you mean to say you have SEVEN Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said.  
  
"Yeah, and we still know very little about them." Sega Sonic said.  
  
"Looks like the emeralds some how, instead of exploding, ripped open a hole in the our universes." Sally said.  
  
"Sounds good enough to me." Sega Knuckles said.  
  
"Wait, Sonic. What about Robotnick?" Amy asked.  
  
"Ah great, if he's alive, and I take it you have a Robotnick too, we'll have two to worry about." Sega Sonic said.  
  
"Make that three man." Sonic said.  
  
"WHAT!" The Sega crew said.  
  
"Long story." Sally said as she started to tell them the history (The Comic Book History)  
  
  
  
How will the two Sonics react? What will happen when Sega Robotnick Awakens? Find out in the next Chapter AFTER A TON OF REVIEWS! 


	2. The Attack

The Attack  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either forms of Sonic. Sorry for the Mix up with SatAM and Archie Versions.  
  
  
  
Sega Robotnick opens his eyes slowly. Then they bug out and he sits upward. He turns is head to the left and sees a Swatbot. He turns to the right and sees a roboticized rabbit. For one of the few times in his life Dr. Eggman Robotnick was more than scared. He was Terrified.  
  
"Welcome new comer. Welcome to Robotropolis." Came a voice. (Note: I personally think the two Robotnicks from the Archie comics sound like the SatAM voice.) Sega Robotnick looked and saw HIMSELF.  
  
"What is this? Where am I? Who are you?" Sega Robotnick yelled.  
  
"I am Dr. Ivo Robotnick. Well, sort of. Who do I have the honor of meeting?" Robotnick asked.  
  
"Dr. Eggman Robotnick." Sega Robotnick said with a stutter. (Note: I may be wrong about this, but I'm sure it's Eggman in Sonic Adventures 1 or 2)  
  
"Ah, so we don't have the same first name, that'll make things a lot less complicated." Robotnick said. "As you've probably guessed this is not your home world, or should I say your home Dimension. You are still on Mobius just another version. I know exactly how you feel."  
  
"HOW CAN YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL?" Sega Robotnick yelled.  
  
"Well, I am not from this dimension either. The original Robotnick of this universe is dead. I defeated my dimensions Sonic and came to fill the void. I must say that you have quit a build compared to the other Robotnick." Robotnick said.  
  
Sega Robotnick noticed a bandage around his arm. He removed it and noticed a small hole that indicated a shot was given to him. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"  
  
"It was to give you immunity to my touch. For anyone who touches me will be roboticized. In other words, make them physically robot forever and completely under my control." Robotnick said.  
  
"Tell me something, does this universe have Emeralds?" Sega Robotnick asked.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately, since the Floating Island was destroyed we have not been able to find it." Robotnick said.  
  
"I may have an idea where." Sega Robotnick said with a grin.  
  
  
  
In Knothole  
  
"Man, and I thought our Robotnick was evil." Sega Sonic said after hearing the history of the Freedom Fighters.  
  
"Well your Robotnick has made more deadlier machines than either of ours, except for the Roboticizer that is." Sally said.  
  
Just then Tails flew in. "Guys, we've got a distress signal from Knuckles, he's under attack by Robotnick."  
  
"But how, Buttnick never had a clue to look in the ancient Encieda (probably spelt wrong) village (This is a guess, I never truly read the comics, just from various web pages.). Sonic said.  
  
"Ah no." Sega sonic said.  
  
"What?" Sally asked.  
  
"There's an ancient Encieda village in our world and our Robotnick knows where it is. That must mean he's alive and with your Robotnick." Sega Sonic said.  
  
"This is not good." Sally said.  
  
"Yeah not only is it just two Robotnicks, but one is deadly and one makes deadly machines. Those two make a totally uncool mix man." Sonic said.  
  
"Still, we've got to help Knuckles, those two might be after the emerald." Sally said.  
  
"I hear ya Sal. You guys care to join us." Sonic asked.  
  
"We'd thought you'd never ask." Sega Sonic said.  
  
  
  
At the Ancient Encieda Village  
  
  
  
Knuckles is blasting some of the Swatbots but they keep on coming. "Man, how could they have figured this out, and why. This Robotnick hasn't been able to figure out a way to harness the emeralds power." Just then he saw a sight that gave him a shock. TWO ROBOTNICKS! 'What Impossible.'  
  
"I shall deal with that green abomination." Sega Robotnick said.  
  
"I how, may I ask, can you survive an attack from him, whose power is near that of the emerald itself?" Robotnick asked.  
  
"Don't forget, I know how to deal with the emeralds and their energies." Sega Robotnick said. He jumped off the ship and landed on the ground near Knuckles. He walked slowly towards him.  
  
"I don't know what you are but take this." Knuckles said and he blasted several energy beam of some sort at Sega Robotnick. Unfortunately it didn't work, it seemed to have no effect. "WHAT NO WAY!"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! I know more about your emeralds then you think." He ripped off his shirt and showed a mechanical device of some sort. "This device absorbs any for close to that of a Chaos Emerald, upon this it combines it and can send it back." He fired it at Knuckles, a direct hit, Knuckles was down. "MWA HA HA HA! What, are your emerald powers no use." Sega Robotnick laughed.  
  
"What about non emerald power Buttnick." A voice said. Sega Robotnick turned around and saw Sega Sonic and his friends along with Sonic and the Freedom Fighters.  
  
"Well, it appears my counterpart has his hands full. Snivly send in the Swatbots to help." Robotnick said.  
  
"Yes Sir." Snivly said. "All troops report to the ground station Robotnick."  
  
All of the Swatbots came in.  
  
"Aw man." Sonic said.  
  
"No problem, Knuckles." Sega Sonic said. "Show them you live up to your namesake."  
  
"You got it." Sega Knuckles said. He jumped up and used his glide attack. Then he rammed his knuckles into the Swatbots in front of him and impaled each of them. He continued until he got to Sega Robotnick and slashed his machine before getting uppercut by him. He landed next to the other Knuckles.  
  
"Ah, you'll pay for this hedgehogs." Sega Robotnick said. He ran at them with his fist in the air.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen Buttnick with such a build before. Bunny." Sonic said.  
  
"You got it sugar." Bunny said. She grabbed Sega Robotnick with her robot arm and threw him into the a bush.  
  
"Care to join me in taking down some Swat Trash." Sonic asked Sega Sonic.  
  
"You know it." Sega Sonic said. The two revved up and dashed around all of the Swatbots. Destroying them all.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"Blast, we didn't get that emerald." Robotnick said, ramming his fist to the wall, making a dent.  
  
"Don't be so sure." Sega Robotnick said revealing a BLUE Emerald (This worlds is green).  
  
"Can it be?" Robotnick asked.  
  
"Yes, apparently the emeralds from my dimension survived and are here on this planet. Once we find them, we will be unstoppable."  
  
The two laughed.  
  
  
  
In Knothole  
  
  
  
"Chalk one up for the good guys." Sonic said.  
  
"Yes, think of what would have happened if both Robotnicks got the emerald." Sally said.  
  
In Amy's Hut  
  
  
  
"So Amy, how long have you been with the Freedom Fighters." Sega Amy asked.  
  
"Since I was Six." Amy said.  
  
"Ah, twelve years eh." Sega Amy said.  
  
"No, two years." Amy said.  
  
"Wait, that would make you eight, yet you look like me, about eighteen." Sega Amy said.  
  
"Well, I may look eighteen, but I'm not. You see, I wished upon a magical acorn and I grew up so I wouldn't be treated like a kid anymore. It was, if I recall, right before the Chaos incident." Amy said.  
  
"Wait." Sega Amy said. "You mean there was a Chaos incident too? That happened in my dimension too, and that was the first time Sonic saw me since I was Six. Strange, it's as if some events are still connected to both dimensions."  
  
  
  
In Sonics Hut  
  
  
  
"So there used to be Rings in this Dimension too." Sega Sonic asked.  
  
"Yep, they sped up my speed and everything." Sonic said.  
  
"Way past cool, the ones in my dimension didn't do anything as far as I know." Sega Sonic said.  
  
"Too bad there aren't anymore." Sonic said. The two nodded.  
  
"Still you told me that you can become Super Sonic and Hyper Sonic Almost at will? You don't need the emeralds?" Sega Sonic asked.  
  
"Yep, that's about it. I can past threw things and go super fast and I'm invulnerable." Sonic said with pride.  
  
"Well can you go so fast you destroy all enemies in a flash." Sega Sonic said sarcastically.  
  
"No." Sonic said slowly.  
  
"Ha, I can." Sega Sonic said. "So I guess I'm more powerful."  
  
"No Way." Sonic said.  
  
"Yes Way." Sega Sonic said.  
  
The two continued to bicker for hours.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in Robotropolis  
  
  
  
"At last a creation we both have made before. Made by us they were equal to Sonic." Robotnick said.  
  
"But now, together, we have made him perfect, surpassing Sonic. The Ultimate Robo-Sonic." Sega Robotnick said.  
  
We see Robo-Sonic and his eyes are glowing red.  
  
  
  
Will this Robo-Sonic really beat Sonic, both of them that is? Who will get all of the Emeralds? Who will win? Find out, after a lot of reviews (A TON THAT IS!). 


End file.
